Pożar
Dom Flynn-Fletcherów się spalił, a więc nie mają gdzie mieszkać. Dundersztyc gdy ich spotyka, zamieniają się domami, ale Dun robi domem rodziny odbudując go na zupełny relaks, a oni do Spółki Zło. Na końcu odcinka rodzina dowiaduje się, że doktor spalił im dom, muszą o niego wygrać w zawodach. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher Odcinek (W Spółce Zło. Pepe już siedzi w klatce) Dundersztyc: Oto mój Feniks-Inator! (pokazuje mu zdjęcie feniksa) Słyszałeś pewnie o feniksie? No to dobrze. Bo właśnie na jego cześć nazwałem ten inator. Jego nazwą. Dobra, to teraz do rzeczy. Feniks-Inator sprawi, że jak strzeli w Ratusz to on się spali i Roger nie będzie miał gdzie rządzić, więc ja odbuduję, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Musi mnie uczynić władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Nie myśl sobie, że będę Ratusz jeszcze raz budował. Nacisnę tylko przycisk "wstecz" na inatorze, a Ratusz sam się odbuduje! To musi się udać! (Pepe wyjmuje z kapelusza mały klucz i otwiera łańcuch z zamkiem w klatce. Dziobak się uwalnia) O, widzę, że się wydostałeś! (Pepe bierze łańcuch z zamkiem i zaczyna nim kręcić, po czym wyrzuca na Dundersztyca, lecz on omija i wyrzuca na inator, który strzela promieniem) Ha! Mam nadzieję, że trafiłeś w Ratusz, bo jeśli nie to to się źle skończy dla jakieś rodziny. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pożar (W ogródku) Fineasz: Co by dzisiaj robić... (Przychodzi Fretka) Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka! Może masz jakiś pomysł na dzisiejszy dzień? Fretka: Nie, ale czy ktoś z was używał mojego grzebienia? Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: To dlaczego są tutaj jakieś włosy? One na pewno nie są moje! Fineasz: Aha, już pamiętam. Ostatnio Buford był u ciebie pokoju i szukał grzebienia, by sobie poczesać włosy. Fretka: Na głowie? Fineasz: Nie, te włosy, które ma na dole między noga... Fretka: Nie kończ! Jak spotkacie Buforda to powiedzcie mu, że ten grzebień już jest jego. Teraz muszę umyć włosy, bo się ty grzebieniem czesałam. Fuj. (Fretka już chce iść do domu, lecz trafia w jego jakiś czerwony promień) Fretka: Ej, co to za promień? Fineasz: Nie wiem, ale ten dom chyba zaraz wybuchnie. Uciekajmy! (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka uciekają przed dom, a on wybucha. Dom zaczyna się palić) Fretka: No nie. I co ja teraz powiem rodzicom?! Fineasz: Powiedz prawdę, że jakiś czerwony promień w jego trafił. Fretka: Ale przecież oni w to nie uwierzą. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: (patrzy przez lornetkę) No nie. Ratusz stoi w stanie nienaruszonym. To oznacza, że inator trafił w dom jakieś rodziny. (Przed domem; Linda i Lawrence przyjechali samochodem. Linda wysiada) Linda: Fretka... coś ty... NAROBIŁA?! DLACZEGO PODPALIŁAŚ NASZ DOM?! Fretka: Ale mamo, to nie ja. Linda: TO KTO NIBY?! FINEASZ I FERB NA PEWNO BY TEGO NIE ZROBILI! Fretka: Jakiś czerwony promień w jego trafił. Linda: FRETKA, TO NIE JEST CZAS NA ŻARTY! Fineasz: Mamo, Fretka mówi prawdę. Linda: WIDZĘ, ŻE CHŁOPCÓW NAMÓWIŁAŚ DO KŁAMANIA! DOSTAJESZ SZLABAN MŁODA DAMO! TERAZ IDŹ DO SWOJEGO POKOJU! Fretka: Ale ja już nie mam pokoju. Linda: TO IDŹ DO SAMOCHODU! Fretka: (w myślach) Dlaczego mama znowu mi nie wierzy? Przecież cały czas mówię prawdę. Nawet gdy mówiłam o wynalazkach Fineasza i Ferba. Ona mi nigdy nie wierzy. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku i co mam teraz zrobić? Mam odbudować dom, który spaliłem? (Pepe kiwa głową) No, ale ja nawet nie wiem w co trafiłem. Dobra, już wiem! Pójdę na ulicę i będę szukał spalonego domu. Ale ja im nie odbuduję z mojej własnej dobrej woli tylko ja ten dom odbuduję i ja tam zamieszkam, a oni pójdą do Spółki Zło! (Przed domem) Fineasz: Mamo i gdzie teraz zamieszkamy? Linda: Nie wiem synku. Chyba teraz naszym dotychczasowym domem będzie przyroda i samochód. (Dundersztyc chodzi po mieście) Dundersztyc: Czy ma pan spalony dom? Mężczyzna: Nie, ale ja zaraz ciebie podpalę. Dundersztyc: Ja się tylko pytałem! A pani ma spalony dom? Kobieta: Spadaj gościu od mojego domu! Dundersztyc: (do Pepe) Chyba jednak nigdy go nie znajdziemy. (Dundersztyc i Pepe stoją kilkanaście metrów od domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Pepe zauważa, że jego dom się spalił i pociągnął Heinza za kitel) Dundersztyc: Co? (Pepe mu pokazuje dom) O, znalazłeś ten spalony dom! Dziękuję ci, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (zauważa brak Pepe) Ej, gdzie poszedłeś? (Przed domem) Fineasz: Ej, a gdzie Pepe? (Pepe przychodzi i terkocze) O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Już myślałem, że zostałeś w domu, bo byś spłonął jak on. (Podchodzi do nich Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Dzień dobry! Fineasz: A pan to kto? Przecież aptekarz nie odbuduje nam domu. Dundersztyc: Ile razy mam wam powtarzać? Nie jestem aptekarzem! Przecież my się już widzieliśmy i nie zapamiętałeś, że ci mówiłem, że nie jestem aptekarzem? Fineasz: Nie. Dundersztyc: Przecież to było dwa odcinki temu! Fretka: (wychodzi z samochodu) Fineasz, nie rozpoznajesz go? Przecież to tata Vanessy. Fineasz: Ach, no przecież. Przepraszam pana, że nazywałem pana aptekarzem przez kilka odcinków gdy się spotkaliśmy. Linda: A pan mi kogoś przypomina, ale nie pamiętam kogo. Dundersztyc: A mi się pani kojarzy z moją byłą dziewczyną gdy byłem w liceum. Fineasz: To co pana tu prowadza? Dundersztyc: Odbuduję wam dom! Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Ja odbuduję go wam, ale to ja w nim zamieszkam. Lawrence: A gdzie my będziemy mieszkać? Dundersztyc: W mojej Spółce Zło. Fretka: Spółka Zło? Dlaczego w nazwie jest "zło"? Dundersztyc: Bo jestem szalonym i złym naukowcem. Ale spokojnie, ja nie jestem mordercą i nikogo nie będę zabijać. Fretka: A czy to nie pan spalił nam dom? Linda: Fretka, nie oskarżaj pana za to co ty zrobiłaś. Dundersztyc: Nie gadajmy już tylko bierzmy się do pracy. A może mogliby państwo mi pomóc? Fineasz: Oczywiście! Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Dundersztyc: Raczej powinno być: "Heinz, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić!". Fineasz: Niech pan nie narusza mojej stałej kwestii. (Piosenka Budujemy dom) (W czasie piosenki rodzina Flynn-Fletcher (+Dundersztyc) odbudowują dom) Dundersztyc: Budujemy dom, budujemy dom Trzeba go zbudować by był cały Budujemy dom, budujemy dom Który zniszczyłem. Fretka: Co?! Dundersztyc: Możecie zapomnieć ostatnią linijkę piosenki. Budujemy dom, budujemy dom Taki wielki i ulepszony Z wieloma przyciskami Budujemy dom! Fretka: Beznadziejna ta piosenka. Dundersztyc: Przynajmniej się starałem. (Koniec piosenki) (Dom Flynn-Fletcherów wygląda tak samo, jak wcześniej) Linda: Skąd pan wiedział, że właśnie tak wyglądał nasz dom? Dundersztyc: Bo mam wrażenie jakbym już kiedyś zbudował ten dom. Ale to nie wszystko! Zmontowałem tutaj wiele nowych funkcji. Na przykład, ten przycisk zamienia łazienkę w luksusową saunę. Mam też dużo różnych przycisków, ale nie będę pojedynczo tłumaczył co robią. Fretka: (wskazuje na czerwony przycisk) A co robi ten? Dundersztyc: Nie naciskaj tego przycisku! To jest przycisk autodestrukcji! Fineasz: Po co panu w ogóle taki przycisk? Dundersztyc: No co? Montuję go wszędzie. Wracając do tematu: w większości to przyciski, które zapewniają luksus i wygodę, a inne to po prostu przyciski autodestrukcji. Czerwone przyciski zrobią bum-bum, niebieskie zapewniają relaks, a zielone otwierają tajne przejścia do innych wymiarów. Fineasz: Serio? Dundersztyc: Nie, one po prostu nic nie robią. Fretka: To teraz mamy bardzo luksusowy dom. Dundersztyc: Zapomniałaś chyba, że od teraz to jest mój dom. Zaprowadzę was do mojego mieszkania. (Wszyscy stoją przed Spółką Zło) Fretka: Czyli pan ma luksusowy dom, a my mamy wielki burdel z napisem "Spółka Zło Dundersztyca"? Dundersztyc: (pcha ich do środka) Tak, tak. Dziękuję za zakup mojego mieszkania. Zwrotów nie przyjmujemy. (W domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: O tak, ludzie! Teraz doktor Heinz Dundersztyc ma od dziś nową siedzibę! Ale zanim rozpocznę planowanie przejęcia władzy nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów to sobie odpocznę. (Naciska niebieski przycisk, a z podłogi wychodzi wielki basen, a pod Dundersztycem leżak) (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów! Fineasz: Nawet załatwił nam własny dżingiel. Linda: Mieszkanie nawet niezłe. Fretka: Hej, dlaczego na balkonie stoi jakiś wynalazek? (podchodzi do Feniks-Inatora) Ciekawe co robi przycisk "wstecz"? Linda: Fretka, nie dotykaj tego. A po drugie: masz już pokój, więc idź do jego! (W domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (leży na leżaku) Ale tu jest superowo! Oni są w Spółce Zło, a ja tutaj w takim wygodnym miejscu. Tylko lepiej, żeby nie odnaleźli mojego Feniks-Inatora, bo wtedy będzie po mnie. (Dundersztyc zasypia, lecz nagle się budzi) No nie! Mogą go przecież znaleźć, ponieważ stoi na balkonie! Muszę szybko do ich biec! (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc już cały mokry przybiegł) Lawrence: Pan Dundersztyc? Co pan tu robi? Dundersztyc: Muszę wam powiedzieć, żebyście nie dotykali przycisku "wstecz" na Feniks-Inatorze. Fretka: A to niby dlaczego? Zaraz! Przecież Feniks kojarzy się z ogniem. Czy ten wynalazek nie podpalił nam domu? Dundersztyc: Nie. Fretka: To sprawdźmy. (Fretka już chce nacisnąć przycisk, lecz Dundersztyc ją zatrzymuje) Dundersztyc: Nie, stój! Dobra, masz mnie! To ja podpaliłem wam dom tym inatorem. Zadowolona? Ale to się stało przez przypadek. Chciałem trafić w inny budynek. Fretka: Czy przycisk "wstecz" naprawi nasz dom do takiego stanu jakiego był wcześniej? Dundersztyc: Tak, ale jeśli chcecie go nacisnąć to musicie wygrać moje zawody! (Dundersztyc naciska jakiś przycisk i Spółka Zło zmienia się w tor przeszkód) Dundersztyc: Kto pierwszy ten lepszy! No, dawać! Musicie przejść mój tor przeszkód, a dopiero potem możecie nacisnąć przycisk "wstecz" na inatorze! Fretka: Ale tu nic nie ma. Fineasz: Jest tylko bieżnia. Dundersztyc: Zapomniałem włączyć toru z przeszkodami. (Naciska jakiś czerwony przycisk) Fretka: A czy czerwone przyciski nie oznaczały bum-bum? Dundersztyc: Tak, a co? Fretka: Pan taki przycisk nacisnął. Dundersztyc: Co?! Przycisk autodestrukcji: Autodestrukcja nieunikniona! Budynek wybuchnie za 60 sekund. Dundersztyc: No to pięknie. A może skrócicie czas o 30 sekund, żeby było zabawniej? Przycisk autodestrukcji: Czas zostaje skrócony o 30 sekund. Budynek wybuchnie za 30 sekund! Dundersztyc: Co?! Przecież to był sarkazm! Przycisk autodestrukcji: To proszę nie mówić sarkazmem, bo go nie rozumiem. Fretka: Mamo, tato, bracia i dziobaku mamy tylko 30 sekund, żeby nacisnąć ten guzik i uciekać stąd nie pieprz rośnie. Dundersztyc: 20 sekund. Fretka: Cicho! (Fretka i rodzina zaczynają biec) Przycisk autodestrukcji: 15 sekund! (Fretka już prawie naciska przycisk, ale się potyka i upada) Fretka: Nie! (Fineasz biegnie po Fretce i on naciska przycisk) Fineasz: Udało się! (Inator strzela w dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher i on powraca do siebie taki jaki był przed pożarem) Linda: Wszystko super i świetnie, ale raczej nie uda nam się stąd uciec w 8 sekund. Dundersztyc: A właśnie, że tak! (Dundersztyc wyrzuca siebie i rodzinę przez balkon) Fineasz: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja śmierć wygląda tak. Fretka: No i brawo panie Debilsztycu! Teraz zginiemy marnie przez pana! Dundersztyc: A wcale, że nie! (Dundersztyc wyjmuje z fartucha mały materac, który ma nitkę, on za ją ciągnie i materac się powiększa, i wszyscy na jego spadają) Ferb: Nie sądziłem, że przeżyjemy śmierć powodowaną przez aptekarza. Dundersztyc: Po pierwsze: nie jestem aptekarzem, po drugie: jestem DUNDERsztyc, a nie DEBILsztyc! Fretka: Skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione to mamo, czy nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia? Linda: Przepraszam Fretka, że ci nie uwierzyłam, że to nie ty powodowałaś pożar w naszym domu tylko.... (wskazuje na Dundersztyca) ON! Dundersztyc: (dostaje z liścia od Lindy) Ej! To nie moja wina tylko mojego nemezis Pepe Pana Dziobaka! To on chciał we mnie rzucić łańcuchem, a walnął w inator! Fretka: Nieładnie to tak walać na kogoś innego winę. Fineasz: I to jeszcze na naszego dziobaka. Ferb: Oj, nieładnie. Tak się nie robi. Dundersztyc: Ale ja mówię prawdę! KONIEC Piosenki *Budujemy dom